Blue Thunder, Black Rose, Big Problem
by Majin Vegeta
Summary: Don't ask about the title, and I won't tell! This will be my first Ranma 12 fanfic, and in my pattern of first fics it will be short and stupid.


Blue Thunder, Black Rose, Big Problem  
By:Majin Vegeta  
  
Don't ask about the title, and I won't tell! ^_^ This will be my first  
Ranma 1/2 fanfic, and in my pattern of first fics it will be short and  
stupid.  
  
Disclaimer:I like, don't own Ranma 1/2 and stuff.   
  
********  
  
::The setting was the Kuno residence, on this particular evening  
Takewaki, as well as the Kuno family ninja Susuke, where standing  
outside for whatever reason::  
  
Susuke:I want to be free Master Kuno!  
  
Kuno:Alas, I'm afraid that's impossible.  
  
Susuke:Why?  
  
Kuno:You signed the contract. ::Pulls out a little piece of paper:: So,  
until you kill Ranma Saotome, you can't go.  
  
Susuke:Drat!  
  
Kuno:Pity, isn't it?  
  
Susuke:Yeah!  
  
::Suddenly a puff of yellow smoke appears and everyone's favorite fanfic  
author pops out, grinning widely::  
  
MV:Hellllllllllllllo! ::Smirks::   
  
Kuno: ::Blinks:: It's *you!*. What do you want?  
  
MV:Oh nothing, I'm just here to lead you in the right direction. ::Snaps  
fingers and Susuke and Kuno vanish in a cloud of smoke:: Now they're in  
fanfiction limbo, step 1 is complete! Now for step 2! ::Laughs insanely  
and vanishes in a cloud of smoke::  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
::The setting was now different entirely, instead of the Kuno residence  
it was Kodachi's school (St. Anna's ne?). The exact setting would have  
to be the gym, of course, but she was the only one in the gym. Hey, she  
was a little crazy::  
  
Kodachi: ::Juggling her batons:: I'll get that pig tailed girl!  
::Performs several gymnastics moves::  
  
::Suddenly that yellow smoke cloud appears again and the great Majin  
(MV:But I'm not gloating! ^_^) pops out of it, grinning widely yet  
again::  
  
MV:Hahahaha! Hola Kodachi!   
  
Kodachi: ::Looks at Majin oddly:: Who the heck are you?  
  
MV:Errr that's not important. ::Waves hand:: Anyway, I know a way for  
you to 'get' that 'pig tailed girl'.   
  
Kodachi:You do? Tell me!  
  
MV:Okie dokie! ::Snaps fingers and Kodachi vanishes in a cloud of  
smoke:: Now she's in the fanfiction limbo as well. Now for step 3,  
operation 'Ranma Grab'. ::Laughs insanely and disappears in yet another  
cloud of smoke::  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
::The setting was different yet again. The setting this time was the  
Tendo Dojo, of course. Like, duh, did you expect it to be Dr. Tofu's  
office or something? Anyway, Genma (as a panda) and Ranma (as a girl)  
were sparring outside like usual::  
  
GT Ranma: ::Punches Genma into the lake:: Is that the best you got old  
man?  
  
::Before Genma can jump out of the water predictably, a puff on yellow  
smoke appears and guess who pops out of it::  
  
MV: ::Grins:: Ranma, Ranma, Ranma! Haha! I have found a cure for your  
curse!  
  
GT Ranma: ::Jumps on the ground:: Oh, it's you. ::Blinks:: You found  
what? Let me have it, come on let me have it!  
  
MV:Okay, but you have to go on a trip to get it.  
  
GT Ranma:Fine fine! Give me the cure!  
  
MV:If you really want it *that* badly, you can have it! ::Snaps fingers  
and GT Ranma disappears in a cloud of smoke:: Haha! My plans are  
complete! Now I can le-  
  
::Majin gets cut off when Nabaki comes out of the house and eyes Majin::  
  
Nabaki:Majin-honey, I think you owe me a little money. Pay up, won't  
you?   
  
MV:Fiiiiiine. ::Hands Nabaki some money and then mutters something about  
pictures of sorts:: Saynora! ::Disappears in a cloud of smoke::  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
::The final setting change takes place. Now, it's that wonderful world  
known as fanfiction limbo. Kuno, Susuke, Kodachi, and GT Ranma are all  
sitting in holding cells::  
  
::Majin appears in a cloud of smoke::  
  
MV:Haha! Hello everybody! ::Grins as he snaps and all the characters get  
let out of their cells:: Let the fun begin!  
  
GT Ranma: ::Looks around:: Huh? What the? Oh...great.  
  
Kuno:Pig tailed girl! ::Hearts appear in is eyes as he moves next to GT  
Ranma in a blur::  
  
GT Ranma: ::Kicks Kuno across the place:: Baka.  
  
Kodachi:It's *you!* ::Growls:: Die! ::Takes out her ribbon and swipes it  
at GT Ranma::  
  
GT Ranma:Ah! ::Jumps out of the way:: Not this again!  
  
MV: ::Grins:: Hehe! ::Snaps fingers and a smoke screen comes out of  
nowhere, a large amount of hot water gets poured on GT Ranma's head in  
the process::  
  
::The smoke clears::  
  
Ranma:That's better! ::Grins and turns his back::  
  
Kodachi: ::Has hearts in her eyes:: Ranma darling!  
  
Ranma: ::Sweatdrops:: Oh yeah.  
  
::Kuno gets up and spots Ranma::  
  
Kuno:Saotome, you will die! ::Charges at Ranma with his sword::  
  
Ranma: ::Punches Kuno and he lands on the ground:: Not again.  
  
Kuno:I shall free Akane Tendo and the pig tailed girl from your evil  
clutches Saotome! ::Gets up and charges again::  
  
Ranma: ::Punches Kuno again and this time he jumps on his head::  
  
Kuno: ::Glares:: Ranma Saotome, where do you think you're standing?  
  
Ranma:I dunno, on top of a moron?  
  
Susuke:Master Kuno! ::Charges Ranma::  
  
Ranma:Not you too. ::Jumps off of Kuno and punches Susuke as well and he  
lands on the ground::  
  
Kodachi:Stop trying to kill Ranma!  
  
Kuno: ::Gets off of the ground:: You stop trying to kill the pig tailed  
girl!  
  
Kodachi:No!  
  
Kuno:Yes!  
  
Ranma:Uhhh yeah.  
  
MV:Okay, so this experiment ended in vain. Ah well. ::Claps hands and  
Susuke, Kuno, and Kodachi all get placed back to where they were:: As  
for the cure I was talking about Ranma, here. ::Throws a pack of bubble  
gum to Ranma:: It's mint flavored and it removes curses for a few days!   
  
Ranma: ::Eats some gum:: It's better than nothing I guess.  
  
MV:Yep! Saynora! ::Claps hands and Ranma is sent back to the Tendo  
dojo:: Now, I must think of new plans to bother everyone else!  
::Cackles::  
  
::The scene fades to black::  
  
****OWARI****   
  
That's all folks! I hope you liked my first Ranma 1/2 ficcy, and if you  
don't then....may you fall into the spring of drowned Olsen Twins, or  
something.  
  



End file.
